


win, win for you, baby

by yoiru (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, implied sex, its v wholesome in my option, phichit is there kind of, proposal, the media has all the snapshots, they r happy and engaged, wow this is an au now and superrr outdated, yuuri wins the grand prix final!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yoiru
Summary: Yuuri wins, but it's not over yet.
  Yuuri pushes off his skates but, instead of jumping into Viktor's arms, he slides down on one knee across the ice and abruptly stops right in front of Viktor at the entrance of the rink. Yuuri's face is serious; Viktor can't imagine why it's serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha this is a proposal thing because i can do that have fun!!!
> 
> i write like a mess omg
> 
> *edit: now this is extremely outdated omfg

It's the final appeal to the audience—the whole world—of the results of the Grand Prix Final, and the one who came out on top, who maneuvered and dominated his way to first, and integrated himself into history was Katsuki Yuuri. _His_ Katsuki Yuuri.

Viktor is still in a daze. Yuuri did it! He really _did_ it! Of course, Viktor was confident from the start that Yuuri could but end game felt completely different and surreal from the expectation. His adrenaline runs so wild that Viktor sweats cold, part from the chill of the rink, but his heart beats drums in his ears.

There is Yuuri skating on the rink, a bouquet in one arm, and a medal around his neck. He sheepishly smiles as he waves before dangling the medal beside his face. It's gold, gold that he won with the vigorous and difficult routines he performed but outright nailed to godlike. It's gold that was born from long practices into the night, harsh coaching and criticism, and lots and lots of encouraging and self-realizations.

 _It's over,_ Viktor thinks, watching Yuuri smile hard, laugh a little even, _but it doesn't feel that way._

How the sweat glistened on Yuuri's face, the camera flashes going off and blinding him for a split second, and his eyes shone like he was on the verge of tears—but these were good tears—made Viktor's mind race high and giddy.

Viktor can imagine what's going through Yuuri's head right now. Euphoria, disbelief, joy, pride. He knows because he feels the same right now, and when Yuuri turns in Viktor's direction and gives him a wide grin and sparkling eyes, Viktor returns it because they both know and can't stop smiling. The feeling fills the both of them the same. The feeling of completing a goal, a journey that they've both worked so hard towards together.

Yuuri is beautiful as he turns back to the camera for a moment and lightly kisses his medal, another warm smile following afterward which makes Viktor want Yuuri to always win because if that made him look that happy, Viktor would do absolutely anything to make it happen again and again.

When the announcer dismisses the top three figure skaters of the entire world from the rink, Yuuri glides toward Viktor with an unexpected weight in his expression, a somber one that suddenly replaced his previous winner's grin. His head is down for a moment, glued to his skates, but then he looks up with determination, like something wasn't over yet, like he hadn't quite won yet. Viktor has no idea what could be on Yuuri's mind, but nevertheless, when he approaches close, Viktor opens his arms out wide, and his lips can't help but pull into a big fond smile.

"Yuuri, I'm so proud of you," Viktor says when Yuuri is within earshot, tries to, at least, pull into short words of what he's feeling. However, he's afraid it will soon into a massive paragraph because words are so little and have difficulty in expressing in entirety the way he feels right now.

Yuuri pushes off his skates but, instead of jumping into Viktor's arms, he slides down on one knee across the ice and abruptly stops right in front of Viktor at the entrance of the rink. Yuuri's face is serious; Viktor can't imagine why it's serious.

"Yuuri?" Viktor's voice lets out, and he watches in slow motion as Yuuri takes a deep breath, moves a hand to the back of his pants, and takes something out.

"Viktor," Yuuri says slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable of his name in one winded breath, and looks up at him, meeting his eyes with his own warm, shining brown eyes. For a moment, he pauses and opens his mouth once before swallowing. He never looks away from Viktor, and Viktor can't bear ever to look away from Yuuri.

Yuuri opens what is in his hand and holds it up to Viktor, something glittering inside, as Viktor gasps, realizing what it is.

"Will you marry me?" Yuuri says, looking more captivating and beautiful by the second, and he hears the camera flashes goes off and the crowd making a fuss but the only shock to Viktor is why he even had to ask.

"Of course, I will! Why would I ever say no!?" Viktor's heart leaps high, and he feel his face burst into delight. Then, he sees the way Yuuri's expression suddenly light up into little stars, which complies Viktor to kneel down and throw his arms around him into a tight hug. The crowd cheers loudly, and the camera flashing goes insane.

"I love you so much, Yuuri," Viktor feels Yuuri's arms wrap around his back and squeeze, "You've given me so much. I'll do anything and everything for you. I'll marry you, and we can go on a nice, well-earned honeymoon together."

Yuuri laughs in Viktor's ear and nuzzles his head against the crook of his neck, "I'm so happy to hear you say that." Yuuri breathes out hard and then moves his head to look directly at Viktor, "Wow, I'm so relieved. I thought that maybe it was too soon but—"

"It's never too soon with you, Yuuri," Viktor assures him softly and enthusiastically, "Though, the idea of proposing completely slipped my mind! But, I'm glad at any time to be engaged, to be married to you. I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

Yuuri flushes, the color blooming even more than it did before on his cheeks, but smiles back, "I can't imagine it being anyone but you too, Viktor. To be here with you, winning the Grand Prix, having you as my fiance, my to-be husband. It feels like a dream."

"It's not a dream, Yuuri," Viktor tells him in a low voice, "It's real; it's reality. I'm engaged to you, wait, let me see the ring!"

Yuuri laughs, pulling away from Viktor to show him the box, "It's _rings._ I bought two. They're actually matching wedding bands for the wedding—Minako recommended them to me—but we can wear them early if you want."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Viktor practically screams, and he and Yuuri slip the rings onto each other's ring fingers. Yuuri bursts into laughter—he's been laughing so much today,—and Viktor joins with him as they hold onto each other and melt into fits of ecstasy.

It takes someone working the competition to pull them off the ice, but they still laugh and are all over each other all while the cameras trail after them. There are a few wolf whistles—one sounds familiarly like Phichit—as they pass and then enter into the skater's private locker room.

Now with no prying eyes watching them in their collective privacy, they finally kiss passionately. Yuuri's back presses onto a wall, and their hands are on each other's jaws to ground themselves and get a better angle. There is tongue—there is always tongue—and Viktor finds his way around Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri bites playfully with a small groan, which gets Viktor to liquify into Yuuri's body. The heat between them is so, so much, and it's more than a relief to finally let some go and satisfy itself.

Viktor is first to pull away because there are words he wants to say to Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri who he loves so much and that same love is reciprocated back to him by Yuuri.

"You're the best," he whispers, cupping Yuuri's cheeks, as Yuuri hums satisfied before roughly pulling Viktor by the hair into a quick kiss.

Yuuri yanks him back up and steps chest to chest into Viktor's space. "Of course, you'll marry the best," he smirks, and Viktor bites his tongue.

"Okay, so, we need to go like right now back to the hotel or I can't hold myself back any longer," Viktor speaks quickly. Yuuri chuckles and closes his eyes to throw his head back, sparkling and as beautiful as freshly fallen snow.

"Yeah, me neither, can't be fucking in the locker room after winning the Grand Prix, am I right," Yuuri runs a hand in his hair before looking up at Viktor, "So want me to call a taxi?"

Viktor grabs him by the back of head into another kiss, deep and skimming the roof of Yuuri's mouth and over the crowns of his teeth, before (painfully) pulling away, "We have to get a taxi _now."_

Yuuri takes Viktor by the hand—making sure to intertwine them—and leads him to the exit, posture playful but spine straight, glancing back at Viktor, eyes crinkling into twinkling stars. Oh, how beautiful Yuuri is, how good it was to see him happy. Viktor wants to always make him happy, see him like this always because Yuuri deserved the best and more.

"I love you," Viktor says again and he means it and everything else he has said. They pass out the back door, thankfully empty of reporters and flashing cameras.

"I love you too," Yuuri says back, pulling him along and moving his fingers over Viktor's knuckles and running over his ring mindfully. His heart skips a beat, and Viktor nibbles his tongue impatiently and absolutely captivated.

They escape together from the competition and somehow find time to pick up dinner before returning to their hotel via taxi. In short, it's a blissful night with hands exploring all over each other and mouths locked then places where they shouldn't be. Viktor can testify that, on the contrary of his looks, Yuuri likes to use his teeth often. However, Viktor can't argue that he minds it.

* * *

A few weeks after their victory in the Grand Prix Final, Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri are reported to have been sighted in Hawaii, each wearing a matching set of diamond studded wedding bands. A certain reporter seems to have caught in burst shots of Katsuki Yuuri frowning at camera before yanking Viktor Nikiforov by the hair and kissing him. It's been long confirmed that Viktor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri are, indeed, married now.

A short statement quoted from Viktor's twitter even further confirms it: _GUESS WHAT IM OFFICIALLY MARRIED TO THE KATSUKI YUURI NOW!!!!!!! WHAT A HOTTIE!!!!!!!!_

 

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

"Hey, Yuuri," Viktor says curiously while they lie naked on the bed sometime during their post-sex exhaustion. It's dark, but he sees Yuuri's head perk up in his direction. "Were you planning to propose to me if you won the Grand Prix Finals?" he asks.

"Well, yeah," Yuri replies, "I had the rings handmade a few weeks before on express and then shipped to Minako, who then passed it onto me."

"What if you didn't win though?" Viktor rebuts, "I mean, I have full faith that you would've won, and you proved it today yourself, but I'm curious about what plan B was."

"Um," Yuuri pauses and lets the thought swirl around his head for a moment. "I never thought about that," he concludes, "It never crossed my mind. I think I kept telling myself: _when I win the Grand Prix Final, I'll propose to Viktor._  Losing just never seemed like a possibility to me."

Viktor laughs lightheartedly and leans his head onto Yuuri's shoulder beside him, "You were that confident, huh?"

"And is that a bad thing," Yuuri pouts, and despite his expression hidden in the dark, Viktor swears he can hear it.

"Not at all," Viktor runs his hand over Yuuri's forearm, "I, for one, would've said yes at any given proposal by you win or lose. It'll always be yes to you, dear."

"That was the most of my concerns somehow, to be honest," Yuuri admits, "I don't know. I thought you might've said no because..."

"Because?" Viktor echoes back.

"It was _too_ soon? Maybe you didn't want to be outed on _international_ television? Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"Yuuri," Viktor suddenly sits up and looks down at Yuuri, completely serious as he reach over and holds Yuuri's cheek, "I highly doubt anyone thinks that we're not gay and dating."

"Are we that obvious?" Yuuri also jerks up and stares face to face with Viktor, who nods slowly.

"We weren't really trying to hide it anyways," Viktor's hand finds the small of Yuuri's back and rubs it. "And I'm ready for anything as long it's with you," he adds on.

"You make a fair point," Yuuri glides a hand over Viktor's chest. From the city lights outside, Viktor can see Yuuri's outline and the faint glisten of his eyes. His expression is soft, and a small smile tugs at his mouth. Viktor leans in and kisses him, his hand moving up to the back of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri responds back with a nip at Viktor's lips but eventually kisses back before he pushes Viktor's chest back.

"Oh, one more thing," Yuuri says, and Viktor blinks, only wanting back into the kiss, "about those coaching fees..."

"Wavered," Viktor brushes off and moves close to Yuuri again, "Come on, you know I would never charge my husband cash for coaching him."

"Well, money is not the only way I can pay you back you know," there is a certain glint in Yuuri's eyes that Viktor picks up on.

"Naughty," Viktor boops Yuuri's nose with his, and Yuuri laughs, holding onto Viktor's waist and pulling it closer to him.

"I'm so glad I met you, Viktor," Yuuri breathes out, placing his head down on Viktor's shoulder.

"And I," Viktor kisses Yuuri's eyebrow and smiles, speaking in a soft voice meant for only one person to hear, "am so glad I found _you,_ Yuuri."

In a sense, they both win at the Grand Prix Final and at love itself.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all the way!!! 
> 
> tbh victuuri reminded me that love is real and id forgotten that long ago
> 
> im so glad i realized it again
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @madspirits !!!


End file.
